Critical decisions are often made based on limited information, or after having assessed an issue from only a few perspectives. As a consequence, considerations may be omitted that would result in different and wiser decisions.
It is clear that a diverse input of information from distinct sources should mold a decision that is wisely made. It is further clear that individuals need to appreciate the value of obtaining diverse input, and need to learn to effectively communicate with one another and to function as a team, in the decision-making process. Therefore, there is a need for an interactive group communication device that assists individuals, and in particular team members, in understanding and appreciating the value of diverse input as a key part of a decision-making process, that encourages effective group communication, and that builds effectively interacting teams.